


Or Something

by PostSochiFeels



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostSochiFeels/pseuds/PostSochiFeels
Summary: A one shot based on events after the London stop of Stars on Ice.





	Or Something

Scott tossed his skates into his skate bag with a loud curse. Of all places to fall, literally, flat on his face, it had to be his hometown. It had to be the one city where his family and friends would be attending and the one city he really wanted to shine in. Thankfully, he wasn't lifting Tessa when it happened and, of course, he got right back up and improvised some choreography to distract the audience until he could catch up with Tessa, but still, he couldn't let it go.

“Damn it!” he cursed again.

“Don't let it get to you man.” Andrew encouraged from across the dressing room. “You've killed Moulin Rouge every night this tour.”

“It's happened to all of us at one time or another.” Elvis offered.

“You recovered well.” Patrick deadpanned. “No one even noticed you beating your chest in your declarations of love for Tessa.”

“Shut up!” Scott laughed as he tossed his sweaty shirt at his best friend. “But, really, except for Chiddy, thanks guys, I just wanted today to be special.”  
,  
“The night is young.” Eric called out. “You and Tessa are coming to the party, aren't you?”

Scott considered as he stuffed the last costume of the show into a suit bag. He and Tessa were home, and it was early enough to visit with family, but neither of them had really talked about what they would be doing after the show. The thought of another boring sponsor party didn't really interest him.

“I'm not sure. I need to talk to T first.”

“You are so whipped.” Patrick grinned as he ducked to avoid another flying article of clothing

“Oh! Scott!” Tessa waved from their table, set up for the fan meet and greet in the concourse of the arena. It was hard to believe that there were people waiting out there to meet him when all his life he'd been coming to this same arena to see shows and meet celebrities. It was a little surreal. He greeted Tessa with a kiss to the cheek as he pulled his stool close to the table.

“I am so looking forward to sleeping in my bed tonight.” Tessa sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Me too,” Scott added quickly, then blushed. “I mean, I'm looking forward to sleeping in my bed too. Tonight, my bed, yeah.” he buried his face in his hands as Tessa giggled.

“Actually.” Tessa said slowly. “I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my house tonight. For a drink. Or something.” Her hand rested on his knee and slowly travelled up to his thigh. 

“You...you don't want to do the sponsor party?” Scott gulped like a teenager. Tessa always surprised him when she did the subtle flirting thing in public. She was so very good at it. 

“God no.” Tessa pointed at the stack of programs and photos on the table. “This is bad enough. I mean, I love the fans, but we are home and I just want to go home.”

“And have a drink.” Scott added.

“Or something.” Tessa winked. 

The next hour was spent meeting with the various fans who had spent a little extra to get up close and personal with their favourite skaters. Scott really did enjoy this time with the fans, especially here at home. They personally knew a lot of the people, or there were those that came year after year to support them. He and Tessa were showered with praise and gifts and were made to feel like rock stars. It felt pretty incredible, especially with his mother and father, aunts and uncles and brother all there to look on proudly. He and Tessa happily posed for a photo with the last of the fans and wearily dropped their heads to the table as the fans left, chattering excitedly about their favourite skaters.

“It's over.” 

“Thank God.”

“Let's go home.” Tessa's low, husky voice in his ear made him shiver with anticipation.

 

“So, you're ditching us.” Eric frowned. “For a girl.”

Scott laughed. “Not just a girl. My girl.”

Andrew sat in the corner changing into his travel outfit of a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He was going back to the hotel to catch some sleep before travelling home in the morning. “So, how do you think you two are going to get out of here together?” He mused. “Fans are waiting outside.”

Scott slumped on the bench. “Shit. Of course, they'd be expecting us to come out and go over to see them. Damn. I forgot all about outside fans.”

“Maybe Tessa can go out first and leave, then you.” Jeff proclaimed. “Might thin the crowd a bit.”

“We were leaving in the same car.” Scott shook his head. “I let Mom take mine home.”

“Sucks to be you, buddy.” Patrick laughed as he gathered up his bag and pillow. “See you in Winnipeg!” 

Slowly the skaters left the arena, either heading home for a day or two, going to the hotel or going to the sponsor party. Scott was beginning to panic about leaving without being seen with Tessa, who had no idea what was going on.

“Poje, buddy, go out and tell me how many fans are out there.”

“No way man, you got yourself into this, you gotta find a way out.” Andrew picked up his pillow and bag and strolled out of the dressing room.

Scott tugged on his hair, frustration mounting. All he wanted to do was go back home with Tessa and have a drink. Or something. And he was really looking forward to the or something.

“Are you ready Scott?” He looked up to see Tessa leaning in the doorway, looking comfy and relaxed in co-ordinating sweats, a beaming smile on her face. 

“Fans are outside. They'll see us leave together.”

“It just London people. They won't say anything.” 

“We can't be sure of that.” Scott protested. “There's so many new fans this year, travelling from all over. You saw that at the meet and greet.”

“True.” Tessa hummed. “Let me go talk to Kat.”

Scott slid down the wall to the floor, head in his hands. He just wanted to have a fun evening, a fun evening that might result in something even more fun. And with no schedule for the next day, they were free to enjoy wherever the evening might lead.

“There's about 20 people out there.” Scott lifted his head to see Andrew staring down at him with a grin. “No one is going over to them, but they're okay with it. They're quiet and polite. Gotta be all Canadians, at least." Andrew laughed at his own joke.

“Kat's going to go over to the fans and help us sneak out.” Tessa announced, bounding back into the dressing room. “I hear no one is going over to them.”

Scott looked up at Andrew with a gleam in his eye. “No one will distract females better than you, Poje.”

“Who said they were females?”

Scott tossed him a skeptical look. 

“Well, there's a few guys.” Andrew muttered under his breath.

“You can probably distract them too, my good looking friend." Scott put his arm around Andrew's shoulders. "C'mon, you and Kat go over to the fans. T and I can slide out the other door and drive away sight unseen.”

“What's in it for me?”

“You won't have to listen to me complaining about my lack of a sex life for a few days?” 

Andrew raised his eyebrow and glared.

“$50.”

Another glare.

“Okay, $100.” Scott reached into his pocket. “Here.”

“Deal.” Andrew pocketed the money and strolled back out of the room, whistling.

“Ready T?” Scott scooped Tessa up and twirled her around. Laughing, they ran to the side exit and peeked out the door just in time to see the crowd whoop as Andrew walked towards them. They quickly tossed their bags in the trunk of the car and climbed in. Scott leaned over to kiss Tessa as he started the car. “I'm ready for that drink, Miss Virtue.”

“Or something.” Tessa giggled, returning the kiss warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop imagining what happened behind the scenes after the London show last week, so this, hopefully humorous, little one shot is the result. Still working on "Perfect", but sometimes these characters do things in my head that just don't fit in that world or timeline. The result is little silly things like this for my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this and remember, feedback is love!


End file.
